YouTube Love Story
by daydreamerdazee
Summary: Madeline Williams was a YouTube sweetheart. Her videos were mostly about fashion, DIYs, and other girly things ladies do. She was happy with what she was doing, interacting virtually with her thousands of subscribers. Everything was normal.. Well, until she met Alfred F. Jones, a YouTube gamer who focuses on playing horror games just to make fun of himself. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Madeline Williams was a YouTube sweetheart. Her videos were mostly about fashion, DIYs, and other girly things ladies do. She was happy with what she was doing, interacting virtually with her thousands of subscribers. Everything was normal.. Well, until she met Alfred F. Jones, a YouTube gamer who focuses on playing horror games just to make fun of himself. What happens when they meet?

**NOTE:** Okayy. Another story. I deleted _Love Online_ _; sorry. I just can't continue it anymore! Lol. As if anyone was reading. And to make it up, I made this story! I'm sure as hell going to finish it. So yeah. Canada will be a girl in here cause it'll be weird if I made him a guy and he'll do fashion videos. Not that I have a problem with that, I know that there are guys (straight or not) who love fashion. But it's for the sake of this story! Mmhm, so yeah. Also, my inspiration in this story are: _**PewDiePie**_ and _**cutiepiemarzia**_. Do you know them? I love them both so much that I made a story inspired by them! Oh god this isn't plagriasm or something right? Yeah. Support me and this story! 3 Reviews are _so much_ loved! It motivates me to do more! Ciao~

**Warnings:** Nyo!Canada, a lot of swearings (courtesy of Alfred), sexual references, I guess?, probably so many wrong informations about Canada &amp; America (the actual country), wrong grammars, so many typos.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Hetalia nor YouTube. I also don't own those horror games I'm gonna use. I do not own PewDiePie or cutiepiemarzia for that matter, too. So sad.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_HELLO_, guys! It's me, **MapleBear**, and welcome to another fashion video!" Madeline waved excitedly at the camera, smiling as she flashed her white teeth.

"So, okay... As you know, it's winter here in Ottawa, Canada and I brought a few— okay, a lot of things from every botique I find and I'm going to show some of them and model them to you!" She pulled out six paper bags with different clothing brands and logos printed infront. She then put them down again and showed the camera one paper bag.

"So as you see, I brought like, three winter clothing from _Fleur's Botique_. I personally find them sooo cute and pretty that I just have to buy them! Here's the first item..." Madeline opened the paper bag and pulled out a pink coat with furs around the neck and hood and held it out to the camera as she spoke.

"Here it is! This coat is so comfy when I wore it. Perfect for this winter season! It also has furs here around the neck and the side of the hood," she pointed to the brown furs attached to the top of the coat, "so it really warms you! And it's cute so I bought it!"

She set aside the coat and pulled out another item from the bag and held it out again to the camera.

"Here, I bought boots!" She exclaimed excitedly as she showed the camera the thick-skinned boots, " I really really like this because its skin is really thick and smooth. Aside from those, it's also comfortable to wear. Your feet will not get cold even though you won't wear socks inside. It also has this design..." She tilted the said object to the side and showed the camera the design.

"It's kind of plain brown but these belts really made it up! Lookie! It's so cool!" Madeline shook the boots happily as she put it down and pulled out the next item.

It was another coat.

"Okay, so you might think that _'Madeline is such a coat-obsessed girl'_ well, no, I'm not. You see, I don't have enough coats to wear in winter, I only have two. So now that I make money out of YouTube, I really wanted to buy myself new coats and stuff. It's boring to wear only two coats all the time." She rolled her eyes and held out the coat infront of the camera to hide her face.

"But I use the money in good stuff don't worry." She added.

" Anyways, see this coat? It's a combination of black and pink! It's kinda goth but I find it very beautiful so I bought it. It doesn't have any fur, as you see, but it's also comfortable to wear. Though it's kinda thin, it'll do just fine." She put down the coat and looked around and picked up another paper bag and held it out.

"Here's what I bought from _Forever 18_. I'll show you.." Madeline dug out another item and held it out infront.

"An earmuff! Look! It's soooo cute! It has this bunny design for the ears and it's furry! And **pink**! Oooh~" she hugged the earmuffs and put it on. "I'm so cute, ain't I?" Madeline laughed as she took off the object and set it down to pick out another clothing.

"I bought three scarfs from _Forever 18_. I like them." She held out the scarfs one by one and set down the other two.

"This scarf first," she started, "it's made with wool so it's cool and comfy and all that. It's color red though, but it's cool! It also has these dangling things at the bottom as a design.." She shook it to make it bounce and giggled.

"It's kinda plain but it's fine. Still pretty though."

Madeline held out another scarf and smiled, "This baby is my favorite. It has the Canadian flag on it. And it's made with thick fabric so it warms you!" She stuffed the scarf to her face, her glasses sliding up. "It smells nice, too.."

Setting it down, she held out another scarf and smiled at the camera.

"This is another one I bought, it's kinda thin but it still warms you up. It has the American flag on it as a design..." She held out the scarf wider for the viewers to see.

"Mmmh," Madeline trailed off as she set down the scarf, looking through the paper bag and she pulled out another one.

"This is the last item I'm gonna show you 'cause we don't have enough time.. but here!" She held out the item, making them bounce.

"A pair of mittens!" She said excitedly as she wore them and showed the camera her hands. "Okay, so as you see here, my mittens are color _pink_, and it has this bunny design at the center. It's also comfy and warm and all that.. so yeah! It's niiice!" She clapped her hands merrily.

"Okay, maples! This is the end of another video! I hope you like this. Leave a like and a comment down there. I'll leave the informations and the prices of these clothes down there in the description," Madeline pointed downwards and smiled, "see you in the next video my maples! Don't forget to subscribe if you still haven't! Byyeee!" She waved at the camera and stood up from the couch where she was sitting.

She turned off the said device and sighed. _Time to clean up now._ Carefully, she picked up the clothes she just threw down the couch and folded it neatly, setting them down inside the paper bags again. Once done, Madeline picked up the paper bags and set it down inside her bedroom and beside her walk-in closet.

Walking back to the living room, she picked up the camera she used and proceeded to her working space, the room next to hers. Since she lived alone, she used the other room as her working space where she would edit her videos for hours.

As she set down the camera at her desk, she suddenly remembered something.

"Ah yes, the modeling..." Madeline sighed again and walked out of the room to get the clothes she used a while.

Once she was dressed up with the said attire, she rolled the camera and started modeling the clothes one by one.

* * *

Alfred sat down on his swiveling chair and fixed the camera beside his desktop to make it focus on him and when it was done, he proceeded to open his desktop and open one of his horror RPG games.

Once it was done, he used his recorder for him to be able to record his gaming. Stretching his arms, Alfred pressed the camera beside his desktop to start filming.

"Hey, dudes! It's me, **StarsAndStripes**. And welcome to a new episode of... tentententen..." He made a druming noise and grinned. "_Mad Father_!"

He laughed, "yes! Another horror RPG game. I actually never played this yet. Only now with you dudes.. Someone recommended it to me and I decided to try it out! So, here we go!" Alfred faced the monitor of his computer and started playing.

Putting on his headphones, he started the game and it showed a moving picture of a black cloud surrounding the full moon.

"Creepy," he commented, hitting 'space'.

"Northern Germany.." He read the screen, mimicking a narrator's voice but failing. "Drevis Residence."

Alfred heard a knock as the game started.

"Okay dudes, I figured that I'll voice these characters 'cause I'm yolo like that," he chuckled and hit 'space' again and it revealed a pixelated girl with black hair and a pink ribbon, wearing a blue dress knocking on a door.

"Father?" He tried to voice a little girl but failed _again_ but he continued, using his high-pitched voice.

The door opened and it revealed a man woth brown hair and glasses, wearing a white lab coat.

"Oooh, I don't trust him." Alfred commented again and continued playing, jumping and yelling when there was jumpscares.

* * *

"Okay, dudes." The blond man grinned and faced the camera, pausing the game.

"I'm gonna stop here. See you in the next episode! If you have any suggestions, you can just pm me and stuff. I'm also gonna leave links down there in the description, especially the download link of _Mad Father_ for you to play with me!" He straightened up and continued.

"Stay awesome and like this video, comment and subscribe and become one of us today! Bye!" Alfred waved at the camera before turning it off. Fixing his glasses, he stood up to take a break.

Walking to the kitchen of his condominium, the bespectacled man opened the refrigerator door to grab some snacks and beverages and walked back to his gaming room.

Sitting down on the couch of the room, he started eating his burger and sighed. "Now time to edit the video.."

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, Mad Father, or anything. Only the plot and those made up botique names. Pfft.

**Note:** Omg. I'm not satisfied with this update tho. :/

* * *

Chapter Two

Alfred looked at his reflection, messing his hair and sticking out his tongue. "Damn, I'm so hot." He muttered and chuckled.

Stepping away from the full-length mirror, he opened his closet to find something to wear, his lips turning into a slight frown as he looked around. Noticing a black t-shirt with a batman logo printed infront, he grabbed it, also grabbing one of his jeans and a belt in the process.

Now satisfied, he laid them down on his bed and grabbed a towel, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Today is a special day.

* * *

Alfred sat on his bed after fixing himself, switching his camera on, he started recording.

"Heyyy, mah men," The blonde greeted and grinned widely, "it's me, **StarsAndStripes**. And welcome to another VLOG. Today, we— or I— will be going to Seoul, South Korea. Yes, I know that it's half-way around the world since I live here in D.C, but who cares?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, uh, yeah. I'll be going to the airport now, my flight is in a couple of hours so see ya!" Alfred switched off the camera and set it down on the bed, grabbing his bomber jacket which was located in the closet, he put it on and walked back to his room, hanging the camera around his neck for it not to get lost.

Grabbing his backpack, which contains only his MacBook, and as well as his suitcase, he walked out of his room and out of his condominium.

After looking back one last time, he hailed a taxi immediately.

* * *

"So we're at the airport," Alfred said, wagging his eyebrows at the camera as he sat on the airport's waiting longue, waiting for his flight to be announced. Messing his hair a bit, he looked around.

"I can't really make fun of myself here since there are many people but yeah," he faced the camera once again, "I'm quite excited to go to Korea since it's my first time.. I hope we can make new friends and maybe ask them to join the Dudes.." he cackled.

"Ah, my flight's here. See you in Korea!" The blonde made a wooshing noise and turned of the camera to get on board.

* * *

"Hello, maples!" Madeline waved at the camera and fixed her side bangs before she continued speaking.

"So um, welcome to another VLOG of mine.." She trailed off, "yeah.. As you see, I'm going to tour around Seoul, South Korea for maybe a month and I'll show you the best spots there! I'll be making VLOGs and Fashion videos while I'm there 'cause I'm definitely going to try out the clothes." The bespectacled lady grinned.

"And I know that you're thinking; _'Maddie, it's half-way around the world!'_ Well yeah I know that but I want to travel more and maybe meet new friends!" She continued and looked at her wristwatch.

"I gotta go now maples, my flight is in two hours see you at the airport~" She waved cutely at the camera and turned it off, hanging it around her neck and grabbed her small backpack where her customized MacBook was and also grabbing two suitcases.

Madeline walked out of her bedroom and out of her apartment, locking the doors. She hailed a taxi after.

* * *

"Welcome... to the airport!" Madeline said, looking around the airport and sitting down on one of the seats.

"Mm, I'm so nervous yet excited at the same time... I don't know what to expect. I wish this would be a good trip.." She admitted, smiling nervously at the camera. Looking around once again, she waited patiently for her flight.

"I wish I would survive.." She joked.

After a few minutes, she heard the flight attendant announce the airplane she was boarding in.

"Okay maples," Madeline sighed nervously, "see you in Korea!" She waved and turned off the camera.

* * *

"We have arrived at Seoul, South Korea. Thank you for boarding our airline, passengers." The stewardess announced, smiling. All of the passangers stood up and got their things, walking out of the airplane.

Madeline grabbed her backpack and suitcases, walking down the stairs of the airplane, she looked around and smiled.

_Annyeonghaseyo!_ She thought and proceeded to go out of Incheon Airport.

* * *

Alfred yawned and stretched his arms, looking around, he saw the passengers grabbing all of their belongings and the American knew that they already arrived.

Standing up, he also grabbed his backpack and suitcase, walking out of the airplane and inside the airport.

_Aaaahh, welcome me Korea!_ He thought, grinning and walking out of Incheon Airport.

He hailed a taxi and luckily, the driver knew how to speak English so he didn't have trouble telling his destination. To the hotel.

After thirty minutes of driving, the driver informed him that they were already there and he smiled, thanking the older and paying his fee.

Walking out of the taxi, he looked up to examine the building. _Nice._

He then proceeded inside.

* * *

The thing Madeline is so very thankful about is that she knew how to speak Korean, so she never had trouble to ask people directions.

And now that she was inside the hotel she's supposed to be staying at, she proceeded to the reception desk and told the receptionist that she was Madeline Williams, the one who booked a hotel room and the lady behind the desk smiled and asked for her to wait while she retrieves the key.

While waiting, the blonde bespectacled lady turned around to look at everything. She admired how the hotel was so clean and fresh. Madeline then noticed someone come inside.

She also noticed that the man is like her. Blonde and has glasses. He looks Caucasian, too. She just looked at him walking towards her— or more specifically the reception desk.

_Maybe another tourist?_ She thought and just shrugged it off, ready to look away from the guy but he smiled at her.

"Excuse me, but where is the Receptionist?" He asked nicely, still smiling.

"O-Oh, she's getting my room key." Madeline answered, surprised that he asked her.

"'Kay." He said, "you're a tourist, too, yeah?" He asked again, turning to look at her.

She looked back and smiled, nodding her head, "yes."

Just then the receptionist came back, holding her room key and gave it to her. Madeline thanked the lady and walked away. The last thing she heard was the man's voice.

"I'm Alfred Jones, I booked a room here."


End file.
